


...when

by funnyJane



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnyJane/pseuds/funnyJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you've ever seen them live, standing in the crowd and singing out loud with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	...when

**Author's Note:**

> first time guys, my first time)

. When everyone is connected with one idea;

..When your heart beats the same drum and bars rhyme;

.. When you have to award _them_ for their work with screaming words straight into the universe;

.. When you believe and follow every single word _they_ are singing;

..When you don’t give in, even if your body does;

.. When you accept every message _they_ are sending;

.. When you dreams come true the moment you hear the first familiar sounds;

.. When you don’t care about tomorrow at all, you live and seize the moment like it would never end;

.. When you are numb to everything, except the music coming from stage and running through your veins;

.. When _they_ paint the world of your imagination with rainbow colors with no brushes;

.. When nobody can see this fire, somewhere inside you, that burning bright now as _they_ had started it right before your eyes;

.. When they bare the story of _their_ lives for you and dare to keep it safe as a secret only you know;

.. When you realize, that you are caught in a trap as _their_ voices in your head is the only tranquilizer;

.. When you understand that your soul is saved as it repeats the same words you are singing;

.. When this day is already a history of your own victory over the world behind these walls, that you finally have to face;

.. When whisper of your heart is finally to be heard;

.. When energy from the stage finds its way straight to your heart and make it explodes again and again;

.. When you complete a pure sex only without being involved, just an orgasm with fever, shining eyes, gasping, breath catching, crying joy and appeals never to stop;

.. When nothing is happening, just another ordinary concert, but exactly this nothing means everything right now;

.. When this guy standing next to you screaming so loud but you just don’t have guts to interrupt him because it’s _their_ last song for tonight...


End file.
